The Pink Child
by bluesonmondays
Summary: A fragment of Kyo's past, of meeting with Honda Kyoko and pieces of his childhood.
1. The Different Child

**Well, this is my first attempt in a Furuba fanfic, please try and read, all right? Arigato!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Different Child

It was long past dawn. The playground had since lost the sounds of happy children chasing around or their chatter as each swing, seesaw or slide was used; they were home now, home to be with their respective parents; to sit around for what would be a satisfying dinner as delicious aromas fill the loving households, children's innocence shielding them from the pains of adulthood; naiveté which make them cheery every day and just simple minds which had no planning for the future, just the thought of the moment of dinner and the smiling family members, that they were, indeed, fortunate to be born in that family.

He was different.

In the very same playground, which was witness to the aforementioned children, covered by the dull lights that were the dimming night, the only noise heard was creaking swings blown by ghostly gusts, hidden behind the ancient large sakura tree situated at the end of the park, was a young boy. He was in a little blue t-shirt and brown khaki pants, both given by his mother on his seventh birthday, with a mop of orange hair on his head. In his hands was a backpack, patterned with images of Felix the Cat and various others, all cats, since it was his favourite animal anyway. The leaves clouding him was like ghosts, hovering him in a kind of darkness that he was accustomed to for all the eight years he had lived in. Wind stung as they landed on the young boy's face, making tears falling unwillingly.

As much as he was different, a freak, unloved, uncared; he was still only nothing but a child.

He only wanted a little gesture of appreciation when he scored full marks in examinations; a happy smile when he come home from school (and a chance to go to school as well); and satisfied looks on his parents' faces at night when they go to sleep, contented that he had made their day for that particular day.

Young Sohma Kyo only wanted all of that; was it so hard to give?

Hugging his knapsack at the hidden corner of the playground; going unnoticed by the dwelling midnight creatures or the alcoholics coming to sleep at their 'heavenly lair', a young boy looked down to the brown sand and cried.

* * *

Kyo remembered the day very well, a memory forever etched in his mind for years to come; a scene that will never disappear from his head. It was the day when all the things he feared to happen finally struck, full blown without mercy, to his face.

It was a Monday. Kyo was asleep on his bed, dreaming of all sweet and happy things he had often dreamed of; he was sitting on a bicycle while sucking a lollipop, surrounded by kids his age; who were chatting about their favourite things and not fidgeting from him at all, in a land of rainbows where happiness lived forever. Each of his dream friends wore real smiles; genuine smiles; bidding him into their game of catch. Kyo was joyful too; he giggled silly while trying to touch anyone of his friends. It was blissful; so blissful Kyo would not want to believe it was just a dream. Orange eyes fluttered open; the sleeping figure on the bed was awakened by a call from downstairs.

"Kyo-chan, breakfast's ready!"

"Yes, okaa-san!" Kyo cried, rubbing sleep filled eyes as he headed to the bathroom. He was not different from any other children; he brushes his teeth; he folds his blanket after waking up in the morning; he dresses himself neatly and he was very polite mannered whenever he meets anyone. In fact, if no one had even cared that he was the cursed Cat of the Zodiac, Kyo would definitely had been a model child.

Moments later, Kyo came down from the stairs and sat opposite his mother, who was pouring milk for his cereal, something he loved very much. Actually, Kyo would have skipped the cereal to drink the milk, but he was a good kid. He would not want his mother's face to turn bitter with sorrow just because he did not want to eat cereal. Therefore, Kyo plunged his spoon into the big bowl and begun munching in a satisfied face.

His mother looked at him silently.

If it was anything to get her full unrequited love, he would have obliged. Anything to make her smile at him without fakeness, to let her be happy without restrictions. Any other expression other than fear written all out in her face or disgust that she had given birth to this rubbish named Sohma Kyo. Another glance other than hatred for making her beloved husband, his father, leaving them to fend for themselves long time ago.

Anything other than this dialogue; which she is going to speak now.

"Kyo-chan, why are you a cat instead of a rat?"

"Huh?" Being an eight year old; Kyo was still not entirely perceptive to adult's speeches or the tones underlined in them; but he can tell his mother was in another state of mental distress. He bit his lip, not knowing what reply will make please her.

"Why are you a CAT instead of a RAT? Why must you be the freak of the zodiac?! Why must I be your mother? Why?!" Trembling, her mother stood up and swiped everything off the table; including Kyo's half eaten cereal. She looked at the mess she made with eyes with black lines from nights of insomnia; face pale. Kyo stood rooted on his chair; gulping his saliva, not knowing how to react as his mother's emotions and actions were changing dangerously. They had seen a psychiatrist a week before; the kind doctor had said that the cause of her ailment is due to unbearable stress and inability to control her own emotions.

_Where's her medicines? _Kyo's head thought frantically as he screened the room. The doctor had advised him; he must be a good boy to take care of his mother; to help her heal. Clearly, _he_ was the reason she was freaking out at this moment. The woman looked at Kyo in an insane expression, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"I threw the medicines into the toilet bowl this morning; you think those medicines of hell can help me? With you here NOTHING can help me!"

"Okaa-san…" Kyo murmured; finally realizing what was happening and ran to his mother, holding her arm tight. "Please calm down! We'll get you to the doctor straight away, all right?"

"No doctor can heal ME when YOU are here!" Her mother shrieked as she ran into another room.

That was the last time he saw her alive.

* * *

I'm think its rather different from the anime's version (I haven't read the manga on this scene), but please tell me whether I should expand it or not. Arigato!

Okaa-san -Mother


	2. The Meeting With Yuki

**Finally, my second chapter is up! Arigato for the reviews, I loved it very much. Well, I tried writing it from the view of child who had just lost a child and was not thinking right. Therefore it was the rush in writing this chapter.I believe it will end in a few more chapters since Kyo's childhood weren't exactly clear to me. Of course, the rush was also influenced by the fact that I was completing my other fic, 'The Other World', so my concentration cannot be diverted too much, ne? With my disclaimer that Furuba does not belong to me, I start this story.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Meeting with Yuki

"This is Sohma Kyo, is it?" a strangely twisted voice rang in Kyo's ear as the young boy sat in front of a peculiar creature, head looking down. "The cat."

Kyo swallowed his saliva from the fear rising from his head. The terrifying presence rose from where he was sitting and kneeled in front of the orange haired boy, gently patting his head.

"I'm Sohma Akito, your god." Kyo timidly looked up into pools of black, Akito grinned as he smiled at Kyo, a face of friendliness. Kyo remembered hearing about their God's cold heartedness and wickedness, but the person before him was not like that all. He looked nice and kind, a comforting first impression. "I believe you must have thought I will kill you now, is it?"

"I…" Kyo kept quiet, realising his thoughts had been read. Akito laughed, then in an instant Kyo saw a glint in the other's eye as pain emitted from his head. Akito's hand had begun pulling his hair maniacally, forcing Kyo to look even higher as Akito stood up.

"Don't trust first impressions. They are always _wrong_."

"A… Akito!" Kyo tried to scream as the pain was excruciating; his hair felted like it was uprooting from his head; but Akito merely loose a laugh.

"I enjoy torturing my Juunishi, they are all my _toys_. You on the other hand…" Kyo was slammed to the floor. Before he could react, Akito took his hand and wrenched it. Kyo yelled; a sign of his pain as his heartbeat pulsed heavily and he sweated. "You are nothing but filth; which makes me angry whenever I try. Even your mother cannot stand your presence; nobody loves you, do you know that? Do you know who the reason is for all that?" Akito whispered; his grip tightened; seriously, Akito had abnormal strength; not that he was a normal ten year old anyway. Kyo's eyes sprouted tears; remembering his mother's hanging body from the ceiling and Akito's words ringing into his head.

"I… I am the reason?" 

"Poor Kyo, his head got befuddled with all the wrong facts." Akito murmured as he finally released Kyo's hand, the younger boy collapsing to the floor. "Bring Yuki to me." he ordered to his handmaid, who was standing outside.

A moment later, a purple haired boy in a similar coloured yukata walked in, his face fair and pale. Kyo recognised him as Sohma Yuki, who was sent to live with Akito when he was younger.

He was the rat of the Zodiac.

"Yuki let me introduce our new guest. This is Kyo-chan, the cat of the Zodiac." Akito spoke. Yuki stood motionless at the door, face blank and listless. Akito pouted a little then pulled Yuki in to face Kyo. "Come on, give him your greetings."

"Hello." Yuki said at last. Kyo who was still lying on the floor did not reply. Akito dragged Yuki down and together they squatted in front of Kyo.

"Yuki, tell him who's wrong for everything that had happened to him." A moment's hesitation, then…

"Because he is the cat of the zodiac."

"Correct! You, Yuki, had snatched his position as the rat, therefore he had to be the cat and suffer humiliation a cat should have, while the rat will snatch everything the cat has." Akito concluded. Kyo tilted his up a little and gazed at the figure before him. Yuki, the rat…

"_Why are you a cat instead of a rat?"_

"_You are nothing but filth."_

"I hate you! I hate you!" Kyo screamed all of a sudden, lunging for Yuki's neck. The shorter boy fell backwards in shock; they fell to the ground. Akito hissed at this scene and before Kyo knew what was happening, Akito had pulled him by the collar, making Kyo drop to the other end of the room. Kyo regained consciousness in time to see Akito nursing Yuki in his arms. Akito shot him a death glare.

"If you dare to try and hurt my Yuki again, you will die. That is the cat's fate; the God will never love you no matter what you do. The God loves the rat the most." Akito emphasized the last words; making Kyo gritting his teeth.

When they left the room, Kyo's mind had made up a decision.

* * *

Bells were ringing; requiems were singing; trees were swaying.

It was the funeral day of Kyo's mother.

Everyone from the Sohma clan was present except for Akito; due to his frail health; and Yuki because he was to tend after Akito. The black crowd bowed their heads as the priest sang some curses to protect the deceased's body. Tears were not shed because she was not a member of the Sohma; she was only a Sohma by marriage and after all; her husband had left her.

"Mother!" Kyo cried as he rushed through the shrine's gates. Few bulky men, obviously employed by Akito, began pulling him back. "I want to see my mother; all of you let me go!"

"You are of no business here. Your mother died because of you!" a man spoke as he stood before Kyo. A kindly man placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Kureno-san, it would be most disrespectful if we disallowed her own son to see her for the last time."

"Shigure-san, I believe it's none of your business. I am only speaking on Akito's behalf." Kureno muttered as he looked back at Shigure. The novelist grinned again and dragged Kureno away.

"I will deal with her later. Guards, let Kyo go in to pay his last respects." As Shigure and Kureno left, Kyo, head too engulfed in hate to notice what they were saying; began walking to his mother's coffin. At the last step, when he was touching the mahogany wood, a few men caught him again. They were his uncles, his mother's brothers.

"You are in no position to touch your mother even at her death. Go away!" the men shrieked. Kyo struggled against the adults' strengths as he spat.

_The reason why I am the cat is that the rat's place was taken! If I kill the rat, I will be the rat, and then okaa-san will be proud of me!_

"I swear, okaa-san, I will kill Yuki! I will not let you suffer at your afterlife! I swear I will kill him at all costs!"

With that new mission in his head, Kyo did not realise himself being pushed out of the shrine and to the road. Yuki was his enemy, the cause of everything. With his life, he will kill Yuki.

Nothing is going to change that fact.

* * *

**Told you it was rushed a little. Though I was glad I manage to insert Shigure here; it does show a little about the future, where Shigure will let him stay at his house. Thus ends the eventful meeting with Yuki, and my second chapter. What will happen next? What do you think? I will complete this as fast as possible.**


	3. The Pink Child

**Yes, I'm back with the third chapter!Don't worry, I won't end this yet, there's still a little more things I want to put in Kyo's story, although I can safely say the ending is near. Arigato for reviews, you cannot believe how I loved them so much, I'm sorry for being late with this VERY short chapter, I've just begun my pre-u. Will write longer next time, I swear. For more clarifications, you can always see 'The Other World', chapter 7. I don't own Furuba, or else I'll make sure that Yuki gets with Haru!!!! **

**Em, sorry. Out of topic, ne?**

**On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Pink Child **

"Young boy, what are you doing here?" a soft voice awakened Kyo from his momentary sleep. He stared up into a pair of bluest eyes, drowning him in the silence of the night. A woman with neck-length hair was smiling at him, face friendly and warm. "Your mother would be so worried of you."

"She's dead." Kyo mumbled. "She won't be back."

"Is it?" the woman said in faint surprise, positioning herself to sit beside the young boy. "You miss her a lot, I presume?"

"…" Why would he even talk to her? He does not even know this stranger! Nevertheless, it was clear she was not wavered when she continue to look intently at him, waiting for an answer. "She never loved me. She hated me because I was a freak."

"Let me tell you a story, all right? Once upon a time, there was a group of children playing. Using the names of fruits, each child given the name of a fruit will get to play. A girl was not given a fruit's name though, and she was to sit while waiting for the others to finish playing. What do you think is her feeling as she watched her friends play while she patiently waited for her turn?"

"Hate." Kyo answered abruptly. "She must have hated them."

"No, she did not feel it at all! Oh my, you must have passed many hardships …?

"Kyo." Kyo muttered. The woman broke into another smile again and patted his head. He glared at her, but it did not dampen her enthuthiasm at all. "You are…?"

"My name is Kyoko, my dear Kyo-kun. Anyway, you know why she had not hated them at all?"

"She's an idiot." Kyo murmured. Kyoko laughed heartily, costing her another glare.

"My, my, you really are bitter for a child. Well, anyway, she felted nothing because she was happy enough that she had a part in the game."

"She didn't get to play…"

"But, Kyo-kun, at least they allowed her to participate."

_This woman is an idiot._

"No one wants me, Kyoko-san. I am the black sheep of the family. Everyone treats me as a freak." Kyo spat, hot tears streaming down. It was weird how this woman was able to unlock the pain he felt although their acquaintance was less than a day. Suddenly, a handkerchief wiped his eyes and he looked up again to Kyoko, who grinned.

"As long as you strongly believe that you loved your mother, I believe she will love you also, or else she wouldn't have taken care of you for so long, would she? Perhaps she was torn because of her beliefs and all, but I know, she must have loved you. You must believe that, you must believe she loved you as how a mother would love a son."

Kyo choked on his tears, now flowing more rapid than before. Kyoko was still looking very motherly at him. He tried to say something but he could not and instead felted a hand pulling his head to the other's shoulder.

"My dear Kyo-kun, when people laugh and smile, their cheeks turn rosy and happy with pink. I believe you belong to the pink children."

For the first time in his life, Kyo appreciated dependence, not that he understood whatever the other was saying.

* * *

**All right, I don't know when I'll update this again, but I swear I will. Please be patient, arigato! And review!!!**


	4. The Reminiscence

**Sorry for the delay... This would be the last chapter, thanks for reading! Review? Standard disclaimer applies...not mine, lol...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Reminiscence**

Kyo stood at the same bus stop, waiting for Kyoko's arrival. Being wiser than his peers are, he knew what Kyoko's distressed voice tone sounded like; her husband had died. He looked at the passing by cars, feeling that human lives are so fragile. Having a life shrouded by deaths is not something to be proud of, but he knew she needed a friend, and he guessed he had to take that role, to comfort her.

When Kyoko arrived half an hour late, face pale with eye rings, she looked more like one of those fishes that Kyo's mom always bought home to cook. She sat on the seats, taking deep breaths as much as she could, and Kyo let her. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry, I had to take Tohru to the day care before I can some here."

"It's all right." Kyo mumbled. True, he knew that Kyoko's daughter hold greater importance than he did, but he felt somewhat happy that she had still taken some time out to come and meet him.

Ever since that day at the park, Kyo and Kyoko and bonded a firm friendship. To him, she was like the surrogate mother he never had; to her, he was the son she could only wish to have. Somehow, no secrets are hidden from one another, and he had his fair shares of the stories Tohru was told as a child. Smiling slightly once Kyoko had focused her attention on him, Kyo went to pull her up.

"Where are we going today?"

"I want to see Honda-san's grave." If anyone else had said about it to Kyoko, she would probably go wild and hit them, but this was Kyo, and she trusted Kyo as much as she trusted her deceased husband. She nodded and they walked around a few more streets when they reached a temple. Kyo followed Kyoko as she led him to a white tablet amongst all the other tablets, looking inconspicuous as ever, and an empty tablet besides.

"I bought this for myself; I want to be beside him after I died."

Nodding in understanding, Kyo knelted down and touched the inscriptions on the grave.

"You love him a lot?"

"He was the one that rebuild my life for me; sure I do."

"You miss him?"

"…"

"If you miss him, just cry out. It's normal to cry; it doesn't show you're weak, it's a sign you're brave for daring to let your feelings show." Kyo spoke, remembering the words of Kazuma, whom he was living with now. Kazuma was, to him, a gentle man, and he loved his mentor, who taught him martial arts and how to read and write, a brilliant philosopher too, something which Kyo liked a lot, since his mom (before her demise) had always said how wise Kazuma was, and how he was able to solve everything.

True, the bracelet on his wrist now was also Kazuma's gift.

Kyoko finally let her tears drop, she bawled like a big baby in front of the grave, not letting the tears stop. Kyo stood silently by her side, waiting for her to stop.

* * *

"I will let you meet my daughter soon." Kyoko murmured as she and Kyo returned to the bus stop. "She really is the cutest, most innocent girl in the world." 

"I would love to meet her."

"Great! Then I'll make it a date!" Kyoko giggled a little; Kyo could only smirk, as his cheeks were blaring red. Regaining composure, she bent down and kissed his cheek, careful not to hug him. "After all, Tohru said she love the cat the most in the twelve zodiacs."

"I…" Too red to say anything, he could only wave back as Kyoko waved and went up her bus, which had just arrived.

Unknown to both of them, it would be their last meeting.

* * *

Kyo sat alone at the roof, looking at the skies. It had been years since Kyoko's death, and although he had not say it to Tohru; he had to agree with Kyoko that Tohru indeed was a cute person, though somewhat eccentric and had on many occasions, made him sweat drop with her antics. 

Still…

Smiling slightly, he looked into the sky. Many things had happened until then, and he was now a teenager. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and felt the sun shining on him.

"Kyo-kun, lunch's ready!"

"Yes, yes…" Kyo murmured as he climbed down the roof, letting his memories drift away in place for happier ones.

There was no need to care for the future, what matters most is now.

* * *

**Any opinions? I had to end this because if I do not, it will probably drag longer and bring in more things I had not anticipated in the first place… I think this ending is fit because I so not really know how to end it any other way. And my whole point of the story would most probably be the important dates of Kyo's life; I just found out. Lol. Thanks for supporting this fanfic, and do look at my other fics, Onegai? Arigato!**


End file.
